


The hospital ward

by Itsmebrynja



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, SAO Pride Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmebrynja/pseuds/Itsmebrynja
Summary: A lonely mental health ward.Two boys, aged 16-Kirito and Eugeo meet in a mental health ward- basically a nice way of calling it an asylum. At first they aren't close, but they don't realise that there bond is getting stronger.-This is a trigger warning! There are very touchy issues in this book and I don't want anyone to do anything dangerous because of the things I've wrote!





	1. Chapter 1

Eugeo's POV

To be honest, I never thought I'd be here again.  
The first time I was here was three years ago, when I was thirteen.  
Now, as an sixteen year old, I'm back. It's the same as it was back then but with different patients. Some of the staff recognised me and I despised the pitiful looks on their faces when they saw me. They're probably all thinking about how unfortunate it is for me to be back here, or how I'm back and wasting their money on a lost cause.

A nurse was currently walking me down a hallway towards where my ward would be. It was separated from the rest of the patients, only because this was my second time being here. When that happens they always assume your some kind of psycho that can't be cured.

But I'm not a psycho.

The reason I'm here is only because I relapsed, they don't understand that if I relapse it means something bad has happened and I blame it on myself. Instead, they think it's because I'm depressed again and need to be hooked up on drugs and therapy.

I passed plenty of strange people in the hallway, many of their symptoms weren't obvious except the ones that were deathly skinny or had scars to fresh cuts on there body. Seeing these people made me feel guilty, I shouldn't be here wasting other nurses and doctors time. They should be concentrating on others, since I'm not as important.

There was a boy that I passed in the corridor who I could almost familiarise myself with. He had a dark aura which accompanied his dark attire, and hair and eyes.  
He looked to be the same age as me and I guess that almost made me feel relieved. This boy was, probably, the same age as me and that means I can talk to him easily!

Hopefully.

We made eye contact for about three seconds, and even though it was only brief I could already tell a lot from him. He was clearly broken. His physique was small and bordering underweight, a bit similar to myself, and his hair was messy and un-styled, almost as if he was too lazy or tired to do it.  
There was also a mysterious feeling I got around him, there was clearly something he was hiding that no one knew about.

My mind wondered away and I began to think of my stay here. Hopefully it'll be just a few days, I wouldn't be able to handle months here, in the same boring, white building, with the same schedule and rules to follow. Horrible and pointless rules like 'No going outside after four in the afternoon' or 'No talking to other patients while in study time or meal times'. I mean that's basically isolation, shouldn't they be giving socialising a positive outlook rather than a negative one? Honestly...

"Mr.Eugeo, this will be the ward you're staying in. You will be sharing it with a girl named Alice, she is also sixteen. Your areas will be separated and there must be no physical contact between the two of you. In fact that goes for everyone, you must not touch anyone in this hospital. I feel like you already know this, but I have to go over the rules for safety regulations. Please enjoy your stay and ask us if you need anything." Said the nurse, we were now standing outside a door which looked just as boring as everything else. She carefully opened it and ushered me inside, I heard the door close and lock turn once I was in.

So I shared a ward huh? She must also be someone who is here for a second time, since this is a separate area from the others.  
I took a few more steps forward and pushed back a curtain which acted like a second door. In front of me was a makeshift wall, two white wardrobes spilt the room in half, both with a curtain covering it. I looked to the left, there was a small lump under the covers on the bed, telling me that my bed was on the right.

I didn't even realise how late it was, the journey didn't even seem to take that long, but it was two in the morning and the hospital was still as busy as it was in the day.  
I made my way over to my bed, taking out some essentials that my mother packed in a small bag for me.  
Bed clothes, day clothes, toothbrush... and a teddy.

Yes that was everything.

I quickly changed into the blue fluffy bed clothes, glad that I didn't have to wear a hospital gown instead, and I slipped under the sheets. The bed was uncomfortable, the mattress was lumpy and there was only one pillow. I was going to need my mother to bring a spare blanket and pillow with her on the next visit...

Still, lying down and resting my limbs was an automatic relief. All the stress from the day seemed to be absorbed by the bed, and I hadn't felt this much comfort from such an uncomfortable thing.

I started to think, all about how I was going to get through my stay here. All I did was relapse, and accidentally went too far and lost a lot of blood, but nonetheless, I still had to get through the pointless therapy and routines. Even though I was used to routines, rules and schedules, it still pained me to think I'd have to do it everyday for god knows how long.

I also started thinking about that boy I saw in the corridor, he seemed so normal and even looked like he was a happy person. But there was something off about him, and I'm going to make it my mission to find out, I just hope he's a friendly and social person. Because if not, this is going to be a very, very difficult task.

But I need to find out.

What is he hiding?

——


	2. Chapter 2

Eugeo's POV

I woke up to a weight on my shoulder, shaking me quickly. I wouldn't call myself a morning person, but I still got up nonetheless. I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by a young-ish girl, about my age. She had long golden hair and deep blue eyes, she was absolutely stunning and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I would have fallen for her straight away... if I wasn't gay.

I sat up, waiting for her to say something. She seemed very shy and anxious so she couldn't have been a nurse. But I guess I could have figured that out anyway since she wasn't wearing the proper attire.

"I-I'm sorry to wake you, but a nurse asked me to wake you up since you've slept in, It's time for breakfast. Oh, and I'm sorry I touched you, I know the regulations say not to but calling your name didn't wake you up..." She said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I blushed slightly in embarrassment, how long had she been saying my name? Wait, how did she even know my name?

"It's okay... d-did you call me by my name? Or did you just guess a random name...?" I asked, looking away awkwardly.

"Oh, the nurse told me your name. Is that the name you prefer to go by?" She replied, her voice was sorrowful and she seemed to get guilty quickly.

"It's fine! Eugeo is the name everyone calls me, since I have no surname." I said, meeting her eyes yet again.  
I started to scan the rest of her, she was thin, but not underweight, there were a few scars on her arms that weren't covered. She seemed like a tough, brave girl, who wasn't ashamed by her scars unlike myself. She was currently wearing a hospital gown, but with black leggings underneath, her hair was in a braid which was slightly scruffy, most likely bedhead.

"Well, Eugeo, I'm Alice! I guess we're 'ward-mates' for now on. Oh and, just so you know, if I find out you've been snooping through my things or looking at me get dressed there will be consequences." She said, her voice threatening. I'll admit it was intimidating, she seemed strong, physically and mentally.

Actually... mentally I'm not sure about, since she is here after all.

"You won't catch me doing those things once— never ever!" I answered quickly. She seemed satisfied and left the room.  
I looked around once more, my bag had been moved onto a small table in the corner of the room which still contained my clothes. A nurse must have came in and helped herself to moving my stuff around...

I heard the door close, telling me that Alice had left completely and I was now alone. I don't think I would feel comfortable dressing in front of her, or just with her in the room, it was bad enough her seeing me like this so early in the morning.

Wait early? It's not early, it's ten in the morning... I'm never usually this tired.

I pushed myself off the bed, tidying the sheets and pillow slightly, and started to dig around my bag for a change of clothes. After pulling out a dark-blue long sleeved T-shirt and some black jeans I quickly removed the bed clothing and dressed as quickly as possible.

I didn't look in the mirror that was situated on the wall once.

I left the room after putting on some shoes, also black, and made my way the the 'cafeteria'. If you could even call it that, the food here is basically poison! It's gross!

I entered the small hall, only six tables were able to fit here since the serving bar took up most of the space. It was fairly empty, except about eight people, they were scattered about on the tables a few of them being friends.

I looked at all the food provided, it looked absolutely disgusting and made me wish I could just go home. But sadly, I'll be stuck here for a while...  
I decided to just eat fruit, since it was probably the most trusting thing to eat rather than the meat or other random stuff they had.

I looked around the hall once more, holding the fruit in my hand, and saw a table where Alice was sitting. I decided that I should sit with her, since she was the only person I knew, who knows I might become one of her good friends.  
I walked over to her, and when she saw me I gave her a small wave, to which she returned one.

"Hi Eugeo, you were quick getting here." She said as I sat down opposite her.

"Ahah, I'd rather get out of that room as quickly as possible to be honest." I replied, starting to peel my orange.

"I get what you mean... so, if you don't mind me asking of course, but why are you here? What made you come to the hospital again?" She asked me, there was worry in her voice which told me she wasn't really the kind of person to ask questions.

"I don't mind telling you, in fact I don't even know myself why I'm here. All I did was have a relapse and I lost too much blood... at least I think that's all that happened." I said, popping some orange into my mouth.

"I see... well I'm here because I relapsed as-well... but it was a little bit too extreme and ended up lasting for many months before my mother noticed and bought me back here. I have anxiety and OCD, which affects the way I see myself and others." She said, her voice was steady and strong as she spoke, I guess I envied her already.

"... All I know is that I have depression, however I swear there was something else." I admitted. The thought had been on my mind for a while, I don't actually remember anything before I relapsed or during. So who knows if the doctors have pumped me with drugs to try and hide the other part of me which I didn't know about, and who knows when they'll run out.

"A lot of people forget why they came here, some of the doctors use that as a way for people to recover... however I mind it quite manipulating..." Alice said, her gaze no longer on my own but instead on the empty bowl in front of her.  
I wonder what she's thinking about?

Just as I was finishing my last orange slice, I saw a boy walk into the hall, he was accompanied by a nurse who told him what he should eat. It was the same boy I saw yesterday night when walking through the corridor. Did he always have a nurse with him? They both sat on a separate table, far away from all the other people in the hall, the nurse seemed to be talking to him about the food.

It pained me to see that he simply pushed the bowl away...

——


	3. Chapter 3

Eugeo's POV

Study time.

The worst part of this whole experience was that we still had to be educated. What was the point? I'm sixteen anyway and have finished my secondary education, I had to pick a course for collage not revise maths and science.  
I've always wanted to take art, but my plans have been stopped short since I'm back here again...

I looked to my left, Alice was working hard and had already answered all the questions on the sheet. She must have been one of the top students when she was in school, since her handwriting was neat, she worked quickly, and they were probably all correct.

I looked down at my own sheet, the corner was filled with doodles and I had attempted three questions, all crossed out and scribbled on. My handwriting wasn't the best either, my name looked like it had been wrote by a child... I sighed and looked around the room.  
It looked like a genuine school classroom, there was work displayed on the walls and a whiteboard at the front which had methods and calculations written on it. There were about six other people in the classroom, including the black haired boy, and two nurses. One of the nurses controlled the class and the other was sat with that boy.  
I was seriously starting to get curious, it made me want to talk to him even more.

"Hey... Alice?" I said, hoping to catch her attention.

"Yeah? Eugeo if you need the answers I swear..." She replied. It made me laugh a little bit, which was clearly heard by the rest of the class and I earned a few looks.

"No, no... I was just wondering if you knew who that boy was..." I whispered, pointing a finger in his direction. I saw her look over and examine his face, but her expression didn't seem to change.

"I haven't talked to him before... but all I know is that he's been here longer than me. I came here two months ago, he was already here... although I think I know his name... K-katsu? No... Kazuto? Yes that's it, his names Kazuto, Kirigaya Kazuto..." Alice said. I turned to face the boy once again, taking in every one of his features. Kazuto huh? He had a nice name, it suits him somehow...

"I want to talk to him." I replied, looking Alice in the eye. "For some reason I feel like we're supposed to know each other, and be friends." I finished.  
Alice gave me the weirdest look, and even seemed a bit worried which I guess is understandable since she didn't even know this boy either.

"Hmm... okay Eugeo, but maybe when we have Chill Hour, since he seems to have a nurse with him at meal times..." Alice said, her gaze shifting from me to Kazuto.

"Thanks Alice, plus you never know, he might be really nice." I said, picking up my pen and looking at Alice's answers.

"And he could also be the absolute opposite Eugeo." She said, not even caring that I copied her answers. "Just be carful you know? He could have something terribly wrong with him and social interaction could be bad..." Alice sighed out, and picked up her own pen.

"I know, I've had practice, since I've had to make friends at this place before. I know what questions to ask and the ones I shouldn't ask." I replied, nudging her gently.

"I know you know..." she simply said, giving me a disapproving but reassuring look. "Now let's go, lesson has ended."

We walked out of the class together after handing in our 'finished' work, making our way to the cafeteria for dinner. The worst meals were served at dinner...  
As we both stepped into the hall we were hit with the smell of spices, it was clearly some kind of curry night.

I hate curry...

Sighing, I walked over to the bar and just helped myself to the rice, which was soggy and over-cooked, Alice was the opposite of me and seemed to enjoy the food they served, piling the food onto her plate and not hesitating to try every sauce or seasoning.

I truly think she's mad.

We both sat down, I picked a table which was a bit closer to where Kazuto sat, I just wanted to hear his voice or something like that...

"So, Alice, I see you enjoy the food they serve here." I said, twirling the fork around in my soggy rice.

"You know, everyone thinks it tastes bad but it's actually pretty good. When you try it once you'll want to try more of it, but that might just be me because I love exploring different tastes and food..." Alice said, looking plainly at my plate of rice.

"Alice, you're so weird." I said simply, laughing quietly.  
Whenever I laughed I always got looks, was it because my laugh was weird? Or loud? I pushed the thought away and forced myself to eat some of the rice.

The food basically melted in my mouth, it was too salty and when I bit into it the rice crunched and fell into separate pieces. I almost gagged, and had to spit it out into a napkin. Something told me I wouldn't be eating today, and that probably meant nurses would start forcing me to eat it instead...

"It's gross isn't it?"

I heard a voice whisper, it was a calm voice but it almost sounded broken. I looked to my left, and saw that boy, Kazuto, looking at me. The nurse nudged him on the arm, scolding him for talking to me.

But I finally heard his voice, and the first words I heard him say were directed towards me... for some reason this made my heart flutter- only slightly.  
I found the courage to interact with him back, I ended up nodding and giving him a bright smile. Words didn't seem to come out of my mouth, and there was something stopping me from saying what I really wanted.

'He doesn't want to hear you're pathetic voice.'

What? Who said that?

'Just stop talking to anyone, your annoying, stupid, your laugh is too loud, and your smile is ugly. Get your act together.'

Oh no.

——


	4. Chapter 4

Eugeo's POV

I guess I found out what else was wrong with me, it made a lot more sense now.

When I was younger I used to look for my mums pills, when I found these bright pink ones in a cupboard I thought they wouldn't be harmful. I took them up to my bedroom and decided I would eat one every hour, because they tasted nice and they made me happy. They were anti-depressants that were prescribed to my mum, not me. I ate them constantly and was filled with endorphins... until it got too much; alterations of dopaminergic synaptic transmission may play a role in the pathogenesis of schizophrenia.

And that's what I have, schizophrenia... ever since I was thirteen and consuming my mums medicine, I'm surprised she never caught me. But I guess she eventually did, since I'm here...  
The doctors had given me medicine to help get the voice out of my head for just a day, and now it had returned. I didn't know what to do or if I should tell someone, the only person I feel I can really tell is Alice...

We were currently in a big room which was decorated with seats, sofas and a TV, Alice told me this was the chill out room and we all had to go here at eight in the evening. I was too stuck in thought to relax, and I knew she'd notice soon.

"Hey Alice..?" I mumbled, turning to face her.

"Yeah? What's up?" She replied, looking away from the book she was reading.

"I... I uhm, think I know why I'm here again..." I stuttered out, I was still contemplating telling her. If I told her would she make fun of me? Would she laugh?

"You remember? Do you want to tell me..?" She whispered, shifting her body a little closer.

'Don't tell her about me... she will not understand. You're a weirdo- don't tell her anything'

Oh no... now I was truly stuck on what to do, the voice didn't want me to do anything... and was it telling the truth? She will not understand... will she?

"Uhm excuse me, I need to go." I blurted out, walking quickly in the direction of the bathroom. I knew I wasn't supposed to leave the room without telling a nurse, but right now I really couldn't care less.  
I locked myself in the small room, and fell down onto the floor. My vision blurred with tears.

"Why... why me?" I mumbled, covering my mouth with my hand.  
No one will hear me, no one will come and help me. So I might as well cry my heart out, I didn't want to be like this. I need to get that medicine otherwise-

'Are you trying to get rid of me?'

I sat up straight and looked around, expecting to see another person talking to me.  
But no...

"Y-Yes! I hate you!"

'Why would you hate me? I'm giving you advice, only I know what's best for you.'

It's voice was raspy, and not soothing at all. However for some reason... I believed it.

"W-well can you tell me who you are?" I mumbled, my voice quivering.

'I've been with you forever, it's only now that you've started to hear me again.'

Again? Did I always have this voice speaking to me?

"What should I do..?" I asked it, expecting a positive reply.

'Stop being yourself here... you are not happy, no one likes you. And that boy you want to talk to? He doesn't want to know you... no one can know about our talks, okay?'

Why didn't Kazuto want to know me? What did the voice know that I didn't? I tried hitting my head against the wall, hoping that it might stop the voice talking to me for now. I must have caught the attention of someone who was walking past, because there was now someone knocking on the door and shouting.

"Is there a patient in there? If so you need to come out right now!" She shouted, knocking the door repetitively. I wiped away my tears which still continued to fall, and stood up. I reached out to the handle and pulled the door open to reveal a nurse.

"You know you can't leave that room unless we say it's okay!" She shouted, I just ignored her. I then noticed that Kazuto was standing behind her, I got a bit embarrassed because my tears were still falling, I tried to wipe them away again.

"...Sorry." I whispered, making sure my voice wouldn't break.  
The nurse grabbed my arm and I had to stop myself from complaining, I let her drag me back to the room, Kazuto was still following.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered, avoiding being too loud to catch the nurses attention. I looked away timidly, he didn't mind talking.

"It's a long story..." I mumbled back, wiping more tears away.

'Stop talking to him.'

I jerked my head to the side, and it must have been pretty obvious because the nurse stopped walking and looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me, and let go of my arm. I started to panic, she couldn't know about this.

I stayed quite.

"Do you hear voices?" Kazuto asked, his voice was no longer quiet, it was more serious.  
I looked away, and then back at him. I noticed that he was a little taller than me, and his eyes seemed to be the only part of him that showed emotion.

I shook my head, no.

For some reason, I felt like he knew. Kazuto had guessed correctly on the first try, the nurse didn't seem to acknowledge what he said. She carried on pulling me to the door, her grip was tighter than before, my arm burned under her contact but I couldn't tell her to stop. Since she would then know I had recently cut myself, the doctors didn't even bother to bandage them up when I was taken to this hospital.

"Hey what's your name?" I heard Kazuto whisper, he was a lot closer to me now.

"It's Eugeo..."

——


	5. Chapter 5

Kazuto's POV

I have to admit, this place gets a little boring when you're here for too long. I've been here for at least five months, I can't even keep track of it... So when a new patient arrives, it's always interesting. His name was Eugeo, that's all I knew about him, I think he's schizophrenic... because he seemed very hesitant to answer me that one time about it.

Right now, a nurse was taking me back to my ward. It was further away from the others, only because of one reason. Apparently I was a 'danger to the patients' and that's why I have to have a nurse with me at all times. I don't know why, or how I'm a danger, they just don't tell me when I ask about it.

"Right, have you got everything you need Kazuto?" The nurse said, she was one of my favourite nurses. Her name was Sachi, and she was the most caring and kind person I'd ever met. She helped me with everything, we talked every evening since she was always the one to bring me back to my room.

"I don't need anything, thanks Sachi." I replied, sitting down onto the bed. She sat beside me with a clipboard in her hands, ready to take notes in case I say something important. I decided to bring up the usual conversation, and then I'd ask another question.

"Hey Sachi... why am I a danger?" I asked, looking away from her.

"Kazuto... you know how many times I tell you this. We can't tell you, for your own safety." She sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But then why am I still here..?" I said, my voice getting quieter. "I miss my family..." I added. That last bit was a lie, since I don't actually have any proper family to go home too. I was adopted into this weird family, they were nice, yeah, but... as an adopted child I just felt like the odd one out...

"You'll be back with them soon. Just think positive! This is all part of your recovery." She replied, her tone was happy and supportive, I couldn't help but smile.

I just wish I knew why I was here. I can't remember the reason, and I've been to scared to ask the nurses such a weird question. All I remember is being with my 'family' one day... and then here the next. It's a blank spot in my life, it's like someone has just erased my memory of the event...

"Is there anything else you want to talk about, Kazuto?" Sachi asked, her hand rubbing my back soothingly.

"Actually there is... I want to know why I can't talk to other people. The nurse I'm with always stops me, and it's annoying. I hate being alone here..." I said, my voice cracking slightly. I refused to let any tears fall, I wasn't weak...

"As I said before... it's for your own safety and the safety of others. Is there someone you wanted to talk to today?" She said. I decided I would tell her about Eugeo, because I trusted Sachi with my secrets.

"I talked to a boy named Eugeo... he seems really nice and I want to talk to him. He's also really smiley and pretty too..." I said, accidentally spilling too much information. Why did I think he was pretty? Well I guess I shouldn't lie to myself... he does have beautiful eyes.

"Eugeo huh? I tend to him sometimes, say... would you like to write him a letter? I can give it to him, you just can't tell the other nurses that I let you do this." She suggested. I immediately lit up, the chance to talk to this boy had become reality...

I pulled Sachi into a hug, my face was hiding in her shoulder, I didn't even realise I was crying.

"Yes! P-please, I really want to be able to talk to someone... I think writing a letter would be nice." I mumbled, smiling the whole time. She pushed me back slowly, her own smile was visible on her face.

"Here's a pen, and some paper. I'm going to check your vitals while you write, okay? I might have to use the back of your letter to write down certain things though, hopefully I won't need to." She said. I nodded at her, and took the paper and pen.

Now that I had the paper in front of me, I didn't actually know what to write... would it be 'Dear Eugeo' or 'To Eugeo'? 'Dear' sounds too formal... wait I know.

'Eugeo,  
Hey! I decided to write to you, I'm not aloud to talk to people for some reason, a 'safety' thing apparently. I just really want someone to talk to, and you seem like a really nice person... after all this hospital business is over I want to be able to talk to you. For some reason I feel like we could be great friends, as well as that girl I always see you with.  
A love interest maybe?  
I joke!  
Or do I?  
I do! Don't worry!  
Hhaaa, anyway, I hope to sneak a word or two to you soon, in person.

Kazuto'

I think that's good enough, I did speak the truth, without putting the bit where I thought he was pretty...

Sachi had just pulled a needle out of my arm as I had finished, the writing really did distract me from everything she was doing.

"Okay, I'm done checking you. Have you finished writing Kazuto?" She asked, taking off her medical gloves and putting them in the bin.

"Y-Yeah, I think it's okay. Please make sure he gets it." I replied, handing the letter over, folded.

"Oh trust me, I'm in his ward next so I'll be sure to give it to him. You better get some rest now, I've had to top up your medicine intake." She said, and started walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Sachi." I said, giving her a small wave. She simply waved back and then closed the door.

I was now alone, I got dressed quickly and pulled myself under the covers.

I really hope Eugeo gets that letter, and sends one back.

——


	6. Chapter 6

Kazuto POV

I never found out if Eugeo got that letter, I hadn't seen him in a couple of days. Firstly because I had decided to isolate myself in the hospital ward, but there was a reason for that. Secondly because I was scared, he could have reported me or something... I guess it's just the way I think nowadays.

The reason I had decided to trap myself in this room was... well complicated. I felt weak and didn't have the energy to get out of my bed anymore, I couldn't eat either and had to be hooked up to a machine. I don't know why I feel like this, I'm definitely missing out on something, I think the doctors know, but as usual they won't tell me anything.  
I have a feeling it's about why I'm here in the first place, and I'm supposed to know... but if I was supposed to know, why won't they tell me anything?

I heard the door open, a nurse had decided to check up on me. I thought I'd be used to it by now but I still expect them to knock for some reason.  
She fiddled around with the machine I was attached to, refilling the medicines and liquids. I couldn't even look at her, she probably thought I was just being pathetic. If only she knew just how helpless I felt, and if only I knew why...

I tried to speak, but no words came out, just dry air. I couldn't do anything, and I truly hated being bed bound.

"Right... I've refilled your medicine, you seem to be doing better today. The monitor is telling me you've gained some weight back... you should be up and walking by tomorrow hopefully." She said, writing things down in her clipboard. My gaze left the window and I looked at her, she looked too young to be a nurse. She had brown- almost ginger- hair and her eyes were a similar shade. Her outfit was the normal nurses outfit but there were red strips on the back. I looked at her keycard which would have her name on it.  
Asuna.  
It was a nice name, and for some reason I got a good vibe from her.

I tried to speak again, but I could only say the words in my head, 'Thank you.'. She walked away, and I don't know if I'll ever see her again.

My mind started wandering, I thought about Eugeo.

He seemed like such a nice person, he smiled too much for a person who was in this hospital. For some reason I feel like I know him, but that's impossible, since I've never had proper friends. I can't wait till I have the energy to walk again, I need to see him, I need to know if he wrote a letter back...

I didn't realise my eyes had started closing, I fell asleep quickly. Dreaming about all the possibilities I could have if I wasn't in this horrible place...

-

I awoke to the sound of my door begin pushed open and closed quickly, it was late. Nurses didn't usually come here this late...  
I tried to look at who entered the room, but it was too dark. Was I hallucinating? I could hear them walking towards me, and for some reason I didn't feel like they were a threat. The aura they gave off was comforting... I didn't even notice they started speaking.

"Kazuto... is that you?" Said the voice.

It sounded young, and it was a boys voice, so it couldn't be a nurse... was it who I thought it was? That's impossible...

I tried to speak again, I couldn't! This is ridiculous, I needed to know who he was but I just can't say anything!

"Are you awake?" He said, his voice was closer, telling me he was right next to the bed.  
Why can't I see him? Is it really that dark?

I tried nodding, and moved my hand towards where I thought he was. My hand brushed against some fabric and I internally hoped I didn't touch an awkward place.

"...Can you not speak?" He asked. I nodded again, my hand still near the boy. "It's me... Eugeo.".

Ah so it was him...

I felt myself smile, knowing I was in safe hands right now. I tried to say something again, a small croak was all I could muster.

"Do you need a drink?"

I nodded, hoping that maybe it was all I needed.  
He walked away and I heard the tap turn on and off, he was quick and returned by my side. I felt the edge of the plastic cup against my lips and I opened my mouth so he could pour the liquid in.

It felt like warm, golden honey... even though it was plain water, it was the most refreshing thing in the world. It wasn't long until I had drank it all, how embarrassing that Eugeo had to help me with that...

"Can you talk now? I wanted to ask you something..." Eugeo said, his voice was quiet. I tried once more, this time I was a little more successful.

"...y-yeah..." I whispered out, my throat feeling like I had a literal razor stabbing me with every breath I took.

"Wow... I haven't heard you so serene... I uhm, I was just wondering why you've been in your room instead of being out. I had to sneak past all the nurses to get to you because the thought just wouldn't go away..." He said, his voice was so calm...

"...w-weak...can't m-move..." I mumbled, moving a hand up to my chest. My lungs felt like they were burning in fire, who knows, maybe they were.

"You better be out of here soon... somehow it pains me to not see your face..." He said, I'm pretty sure if I could see him he would be flustered. I like the fact he'd get embarrassed over what he said...

I gave out a small, quiet laugh.

"...more...w-water?" I asked. I wanted to talk to him more, I had questions to ask as well.

"Oh- of course." He replied, doing the same thing as before, helping me drink the liquid gold.

"...Thank you." I said, my voice felt a lot better now. "How did... you manage... to get so good at... sneaking?" I mumbled, my eyelids getting heavy.

"I don't know... I know I shouldn't be talking to you. I've been told not to." He whispered, I felt him sit on the side of my bed.

"...By who..?" I replied, reaching a hand towards his nervously.

"The voice... the one in my head."

——


	7. Chapter 7

Kazuto's POV

The room fell silent when Eugeo said those words, all this time I had been hoping that it wasn't the truth. But I guess it was, Eugeo must have some type of schizophrenia...  
I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. That voice is probably talking to him right now, saying the most disgusting and horrible lies. I wish I could do something for him, but schizophrenia is such a hard thing to understand and help people with. He's clearly brave enough to go against it, and I really hope he never believes a word it says otherwise it could end badly.

I looked up to where his face would be, I'm still confused as to why I can't see him, and I forced myself to sit up. It was a painful task, my whole body aches for some reason. What the hell happened to me over this short period of time?

"I got your letter by the way..." Eugeo said, changing the conversation. I could only smile, and I adjusted myself so I was leaning on the headboard of the bed.

"You never... sent one back..." I laughed out groggily. I must have got an unimpressed look from him, even though I couldn't see it I could basically hear his eyes rolling.

"To be honest I couldn't be bothered to write, so I just came here instead. Shouldn't you of all people be glad I came?" He laughed out, his laugh was so calming I couldn't help but sigh. Why did I feel so connected to this boy?

"You're right... I am glad of course... Also, why can't I... see you?" I asked, moving around slightly.

"You can't see? It might be too dark for you... that's weird though, I can see perfectly fine." He replied, I felt him move a bit closer to my face probably to check my eyes.

"Yeah... it's probably just too dark..." I whispered out, trying not to blush at how close he was. If Eugeo could see me I probably looked a mess, I hadn't been eating properly or had the chance to wash my hair. But that didn't explain why I couldn't see...

"It could be a side effect of some medicine you have..." Eugeo finally said. I just sighed and nodded, he was probably right, I had been given a lot more medicine than usual.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes, I enjoyed the company greatly but I knew he was going to have to leave soon. Why did he even come here if I told him I was a danger? Why did he go to all that trouble sneaking around to get to my room? What was so special about seeing me?  
I guess I couldn't say much, I really wanted to talk to Eugeo as-well, even if the doctors did think I was dangerous. I want to know why... but I'm afraid to ask, they probably wouldn't answer anyway.

"Kazuto... how did you know about the voices? When we first talked properly outside the toilets with the nurse, you guessed straight away... how?" Eugeo mumbled, breaking the silence. His tone was more serious and I could tell he was upset as well...

"I don't know... I just saw your... movement... and put... two and two... together..." I said, my voice still couldn't hold a long sentence.

Eugeo stayed quite, I could only hear him sigh.

I had to tell him that truth, but I couldn't tell him about how my 'sister' also had schizophrenia, she would always do these sudden movements and would stop talking to us in the middle of a sentence. When I was with Eugeo that one time I noticed his sudden movements, I got a sense of déjà vu, I was reminded of my sister.  
The experience made me want to help Eugeo, I didn't want him to end up being like my sister. She was always so nice and smiled all the time, she was the only person in my 'family' who treated me like a real brother.

But one day, she got taken away. My 'mum' phoned the ambulance and told them all about how she was screaming in her sleep and would stop talking to us all. The doctors took her away, I haven't seen her since, it will soon be three years since that it happened.

I could feel my eyes watering up now, the old memories finally caught up with me. I felt the tears run down my face, Eugeo didn't say anything but I knew he saw. I then felt him move closer to me, putting a hand around the back of my neck.  
I was now crying onto his shoulder, his hand would wipe away the stray tears running down my cheeks. The warmth from his body was the last thing I felt as I drifted into a heavy sleep on his shoulder.

I dreamed of things, a mixture of emotions and events... but one thing stood out the most.

We were playing in a vast field, our young, childlike antics made us run around for hours.  
There were three of us... I couldn't see there faces.

My sister appeared behind me, her smile was so bright... but she didn't seem to see me.

I was not there, but I also was, I was watching myself play with my friends and my sister, the hours passed like seconds...

The childhood moments were over quickly and I found myself back in the hospital, I was with a nurse and... Eugeo? Why was Eugeo here?

I couldn't do anything, I was stuck and strapped down to a chair. I tried looking around the room, in a dreamy haze it was just gray walls... Eugeo was also tied onto a chair. He looked terrified, I couldn't hear his voice but I knew he was screaming.

I couldn't help him, the doctors and nurses were crowding around him like hawks to a pray, I didn't realise... I couldn't help...

The last thing I saw was blood on the floor.

I awoke, on my own.

——


	8. Chapter 8

Eugeo's POV

I didn't really want to leave Kazuto on his own, but when I saw that he had fallen asleep I decided to take my leave. I don't know why he started crying and I think it was better that I didn't ask about it.

'He doesn't trust you.'

There the voice goes again, telling me things that I shouldn't believe, but sometimes I wonder if it's actually telling the truth. 

"Why doesn't he trust me?" I whispered to the voice.

I was waiting for a reply as I sneaked through the corridors, my footsteps were quiet but they echoed nonetheless. I was worried someone might hear, or a nurse might be walking down the corridor in my direction. Even if I couldn't hear anything I still felt like I was being watched, I wouldn't doubt there's security cameras.

'You don't know him, I do.'

How did it know Kazuto? What was this voice trying to tell me? And who is it really?

I stayed quite, finally making it to my ward and opening the door carefully. I didn't want Alice to wake up, and I hoped she wasn't already awake and waiting for me. She always knew when something was wrong, even if she was asleep.

I closed the door carefully behind me, and looked over at Alice's bed. She was still under the covers and facing the wall, I wouldn't know if she was awake or not, but I don't think she is...   
I went to my own bed, now content with my thoughts on where Kazuto was. His situation was worrying and I hoped that he would be out by tomorrow and walking around like usual... but seeing him just now made it seem like he could be there for a few more days.

My eyes drifted closed, thoughts still whirled in my mind. Why was I so connected with this boy? I feel like I'm supposed to know him... even that voice seems to know him more than I do... I fell into a deep sleep.

-

I awoke to the room still dark, I must have only been asleep for a few hours. Looking over at the clock I noticed it was only five in the morning, god knows why I woke up at this time.   
I couldn’t get back to sleep though, and I wasn’t tired, it’s almost like my mind is forcing me awake-

Oh... maybe it was.

I probably couldn’t hear the voice in my sleep, or perhaps it was talking to me in a dream that I hadn’t remembered. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind for now, and closed my eyes.  
I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep again but this was the only thing I could do, maybe I might actually fall asleep in the end.

I heard rushing footsteps outside the door, my eyes flew back open when I heard a familier voice talking in the hallway.

“Let me go..!” He shouted, it was Kazuto... why was he up?

I couldn’t see what was happening but I heard struggling and... possibly crying? The nurses were all shouting at him, trying to get him to follow their orders. I felt the need to step in, I couldn’t handle hearing Kazuto struggle or cry.

I slipped off the bed and walked towards the door, casting a glance towards Alice. Surprisingly she wasn’t asleep and I saw her looking at me, with a disapproving face.

“Eugeo I wouldn’t go out there if I were you.” She said, her voice quite but stern. 

‘He wouldn’t want you there either.’

Ignoring the second voice, I replied to Alice.

“I need to help him Alice..! For some reason I-” I didn’t finish my sentence. There was a thud against our door, and all sounds had stopped. I was overwhelmed with fear, my hand trembling as I reached towards the door handle, slowly turning it.

I pulled it open swiftly.

There was nothing there... did I imagine everything? I swear it was too realistic to be imagined...

I felt a sudden pain through my right eye, it only lasted a few seconds but it was the most painful feeling I’d ever had. 

‘You should have done what Alice said.’

What did it mean? Why was this happening? 

I looked back over to Alice, she looked the same as she was before but maybe a bit more confused. Had she heard everything that had happened? Did I really imagine all of this?

“What... Alice did you... did you hear anything?” I mumbled out, searching for an expression on her face, it didn’t seem to change.

“Eugeo, I don’t know what’s got into you... go back to sleep. We need to check with a therapist tomorrow if you’re imagining or hearing things you aren’t supposed to...” She said, her shoulders relaxed and she turned away from me, probably to go back to sleep.

“I can’t see a therapist...” I whispered, also turning away and getting into my own bed. Tears were forming in my eyes, I hadn’t even realised just how scared I was.  
There was no way I could get back to sleep now, the only thing I could do was listen to the voice in my head...

“What... what are you doing?” I whispered quietly, so Alice wouldn’t hear.

‘Sweet child... you need to understand. This world is not yours.’

This world isn’t mine? What did that mean? I have never and will never own a world... is that what it meant?

“I don’t understand...” I replied.

‘You’re not from here... you might think I’m a voice in your head but I’m actually you. I’m Eugeo from the world you came from.’

The world I came from? I still didn’t know what this voice was saying, I was born in this world. I have parents and a family, even if they may not be with me or alive... this voice was lying to me, it wasn’t the Eugeo from my original world.

It was a voice, and that’s it. Nothing more, nothing less.

‘I thought that too.’

——


	9. Chapter 9

Eugeo's POV

"And have you ever had hallucinations like this before?" 

I was in an empty room with this therapist... Or at least she calls herself a therapist. Alice decided to sign me up as soon as she got the chance, it wasn't really going well.

Her name was Quinella, she was doing a mildly good job... but kept getting distracted by other things. I was grateful, since she didn't seem to remember what we were even talking about half the time.

"This is the first time... it didn't feel like a hallucination. I swear it was real!" I replied. 

"Alice told me this happened right after you woke up... we don't have evidence that it was real." She replied, placing a hand on my leg.

How unprofessional.

"But I heard them- talking and there was crying." I didn't mention the fact I was hearing Kazuto.

"That's what they all think... Listen, we're going to book you into some tests. We need to find out what's going on in that head of yours." She said, writing down some notes. I didn't really want to do any of that... but I guess I don't really have a choice.

She lead me out of the small room and into the cafeteria, since it was currently still breakfast. I sat with Alice straight away, not bothering to eat any of the food this morning.

“How did it go Eugeo?” She asked, hastily.

“Oh be quiet... I guess it went okay, but I have to be booked into some tests.” I replied, nudging her in the arm.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry! I just didn’t want to see you struggling, I don’t want anything to be seriously wrong with you.” She said, placing a hand on my shoulder. Any boy would flutter at her touch, but unlike me I simply nudged it off.   
I wasn’t really the type of person for physical comfort.

“I know Alice... I am grateful really.” I said, looking away from her.   
I noticed Kazuto sitting in the same place he always did with a nurse, I was happy to him finally out and walking. He seemed to be with a nurse he liked today, and that meant he was eating and... he was smiling.   
By the gods he had a nice smile, I’m not going to hide that fact.

‘What did I tell you?’

Not again, honestly this voice is starting to creep me out, but I’m curious to learn more. This voice was more than just ‘a voice’ it had to be something. Anything! I’m not the one making up those words, maybe it was telling the truth about before... and how it was actually ‘me from another world’ who knows if that’s true though...

‘Don’t look at that boy, he only causes trouble.’

“What kind of trouble?” I whispered, quiet enough so Alice wouldn’t hear me. At first I thought she did, but she simply looked away and drank some water.

‘Just don’t! I can’t tell you, but you’ll regret getting to know him, I swear.’

Does that mean I knew him before?

I suddenly got a wave of nausea, my head throbbed and the familier pain through my right eye was there yet again. What did this mean?  
My thoughts were cut short and I didn’t even realise I had ran towards a bin, heaving out the bile inside my stomach. It’s a shame I didn’t even have a drink yet, since the pain of throwing up stomach acid was worse than... anything really.  
I felt eyes looking at me, anxiety got the best of me and I couldn’t move, I was stuck in place standing over a stupid, bloody bin.   
I reached up to my right eye, as soon as I touched it there was sharp, searing pain through my whole face. It felt like my whole eye had a bruise on top of it, and even on the inside. It was sore and watery, a bit like an allergic reaction... maybe it was.

“Whoa Eugeo are you okay?!” I heard Alice call, she was walking up to me quickly and I had to hold out a hand to stop her walking any closer. I didn’t want her to see me like this, a mess.

I finally got the courage to move, not even looking towards Alice or anyone else in the cafeteria. I ran quickly to the bathroom, knowing that I’d probably get yelled at for leaving without asking again.   
I rinsed my mouth and splashed my face with water, hoping to relieve some pain and soreness. My eye didn’t really feel that different, but when I took a closer look it seemed to be slightly discoloured. My original sea green coloured eye was now tinted on more of the red colour scale. 

Probably bloodshot, it will hopefully calm down a bit soon.

I slumped down the side of wall, now sitting on the cold floor. I let myself cry quietly, not even knowing why. For some reason I feel like I’ve lost someone so dearly important, and that I can never get back. 

‘It’s not your fault you know.’

“What isn’t?” 

‘This.’

Well that didn’t really tell me much, was it talking about my eye? My nausea? My tears?   
I never got straight answers, it was always some kind of riddle or mystery I had to solve for myself.

I rubbed my eye yet again, trying to rid of any tears. Yet this pain did not falter, I only felt more and more as I touched it, I couldn’t even wipe away my tears without being in pain. Was this some kind of curse? My eye should be perfectly fine, but for some reason I can’t even get rid of this mysterious pain!

There was a soft knock on the door, pulling me out of the whirling thoughts in my mind. There was no shouting, telling me that it wasn’t a nurse but someone more caring.

“Eugeo... what happened?” 

It was a worried voice, at first I would have suspected it to be Alice. But it wasn’t, I was always able to recognise this voice... it was Kazuto’s.

How does he always know?

——


	10. Chapter 10

Eugeo’s POV

I daren’t move. Did I really want to talk to him? What if the voice was right and I just shouldn’t talk to him?  
I couldn’t decided on what to do, and the knocking on the door got more rapid and panicked because I wasn’t replying.

“Eugeo are you okay in there?!” He called out, not too loudly.

Should I answer him? Should I open this door and talk to him?

‘Don’t do it.’

There is always an answer, but the question is... which one is correct?

“Come on just open the door!” 

I couldn’t... this voice is for some reason telling me not to. It’s protecting me from some kind of danger, but what danger? I don’t think I’ll ever find out.

“I’m getting a nurse Eugeo... you better not have done anything stupid, again.” Kazuto whispered, I heard him walk away quickly.

What did he mean by ‘again’? He’s never known me before and I haven’t told him about anything I’ve done to myself. He even sounded hesitant saying it himself...

I stood up, splashing my face with water one more time. I opened the door and noticed how there was no nurse or Kazuto here yet, I decided to leave and go back to my ward. I didn’t want to deal with anyone right now, this is all just too complicated for me.

‘Well done, you did the right thing. I’ll reward you for listening to me... are you ready?’

A reward? What kind of reward could a voice give me? I was curious and I decided to answer when I was back in my room, more privacy you see.  
The corridor seemed longer and time seemed to pass slower, I was either going to love this or hate it.

But here I am, opening the door and walking inside. I lay down on my bed, I felt emotionless and numb. But I was confused... this could tell me a lot about the ‘other me in my head’ business.

“I’m ready... what is it?” I asked.

‘Just look.’

My vision went black, like I was going to sleep or fainting. But I saw something... a dream maybe?  
-  
It was a sunny day, you could practically smell the good vibes from every citizen in the village. It was a beautiful place, full of life and social interaction. I was in a field with two other people, a boy and a girl. I noticed one had black hair and the other a beautiful gold, who knew you could tell so much from a person just by their hair? We were playing for hours, enjoying each others company before we had to go back home to our families. Well kind of, me and the black haired boy lived in the same house. He wasn’t my brother, but I felt like he was part of my family and I treasured him deeply. Who was this boy? And who was the girl I was with?  
I couldn’t see their faces, but I knew them, that’s for sure.  
Our family wasn’t normal, but they excepted this boy like nothing, and the fact we were friends with the daughter of the village elder made us just a little more successful.   
This evening we were messing around in the garden with sticks, no adults were there to stop us and we got our odd clothing all dirty. It was peaceful, but there was an unnerving aura in the air. I just couldn’t explain what it was...  
-  
My eyes opened, the only action I was capable of doing was to cry. But why was I crying? I don’t know who this boy was, or the girl... they knew me though, and I could tell straight away that I was supposed to know them.  
I don’t know why, but my heart was in the most pain it had ever been, my voice broke and I was now wailing out my cries. 

I don’t want to be here. 

This pain is unbearable, I need to know who they were and... and I need to see them again. 

More tears poured down my cheeks, leaving line after line of shiny light. I clutched the material above my chest, mimicking the action of pulling my heart, an action only the heart broken, or the most loved, do.

“Who... who were they?” I whispered out, my voice quivering. I wanted an answer quickly but the voice was just silent, most likely signalling me to find it all out on my own.

I thought about that boy once more, his dark hair and childish actions... A sharp pain pierced through my eye, it didn’t last long but it was probably the most excruciating out of all the previous experiences.

There was a hard knock on my door, followed by the voice of a nurse who was clearly shouting my name. Why were the people here so mean? Jeez... How long was I even gone for? It was two in the afternoon... wait two?!  
That means I must of at least been gone for five hours! It didn’t feel like it took that long...

“Eugeo, this is the nurse. Are you in there?” She said, her voice stern and commanding.

“Yes...” I croaked out, hopefully loud enough for her to hear.

“I’m coming in,” She warned, and I heard the door open. Good to know I didn’t accidentally lock it or something. “Why are you in here?” She added, her voice seemed to be a bit more gentle. She must of seen the tears still running down my face, why do people always act different when they see someone is in pain? I mean it can be helpful sometimes, but if they change so dramatically it almost seems fake.

“I uhm... I was sick.” I said, obviously not revealing the whole story.

“Why didn’t you come to one of us?” She said, placing a hand on my forehead. “You don’t have a temperature or anything...” she added.

“I can look after myself...” I replied sternly, not even looking in her eyes.

I just wanted to go home.

——


	11. Chapter 11

Kazuto's POV

After I told the nurse that Eugeo was in the bathroom I was sent back to the cafeteria. Obviously still accompanied by a nurse, luckily I was with Sachi. She didn't seem to question anything that had happened, I just continued eating.

But I was curious, I hadn't even got the chance to speak to him. I have no idea why but I feel like I'm responsible, even though I've literally been in bed for days and he only went and saw me the other night...

So why?

"Kazuto? Are you listening to me?" I heard Sachi say. 

"Oh sorry... what were you saying?" I replied, trying not to sound rude.

"It's just good to see you eating. I'm glad you were able to get up today, it feels like it's been a long time since I've seen you up and about..." She said, smiling brightly at me.

"Oh right... Thanks for helping me through it by the way." I said, my voice quiet. I smiled back at her, knowing that it always made her so happy.

"It may be my job, but you're my favourite patient you know?" She whispered, laughing slightly. She acted as more of a friend to me than a nurse, I was so thankful for that. Having someone I can trust with my secrets, even if it means she could lose her job.

"That's good to know... Sachi."  
I mumbled. She helped me clean up my plate, and also gave me a list of the rooms that I had to be in today. First things first is a study hour, then therapy... I guess this day couldn't get any worse.  
I must go and see Eugeo later, hopefully I can find a way without getting caught. If Sachi is with me again at lunch she might let me go... I hope so.

I started my journey towards the study room, a nurse was already standing outside most likely waiting for me. I bowed slightly and we walked into the room, I’ve always hated the way it looked. Dull white walls, accompanied by the patients work, a high ceiling with a lightbulb hanging from it, there was no lamp shade making it look even more like a hospital. I don’t know why they even try to make it look homely... if anything it makes me feel sick.

I sat on the low chair and was already given a book to write in, seems like the nurse wants me to study maths today. Of all things...  
I tried my hardest to write down the multiple equations, I’ve always been good at maths but today I was just so distracted.  
I couldn’t take my mind off of Eugeo... he was so broken in that short time, I couldn’t bare hearing him whimpering in that bathroom. I couldn’t help, and yet I feel responsible for everything that happened.

“Kazuto, are you okay? Are you confused?” Asked the nurse, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

Yeah right, I was totally confused. She wouldn’t even know what was going on! Let alone try to help me with anything, jeez.

“No thank-you, I was just thinking.” I replied, my gaze not leaving the paper beneath me.   
I carried on writing, not even caring if it was correct or not. It was most likely nonsense, even I could tell.

‘Make a the subject of: 2y+6a=y’

Yeah... this is easy. But why the hell can I not write the words I’m thinking?   
I looked down at my page, my handwriting was messier than usual, even if I was simply just writing numbers. I hadn’t noticed that my breathing had started to quicken, and my heart began beating at a painful rate.

My vision blurred, and my body began to feel numb.   
What was going on? 

I had the most confusing dream...

‘It was a dark place, a room maybe? Yes... my vision was clearing and I saw that I was huddled underneath a thin blanket. But the bed felt warm, oddly warm...  
I looked to my left, the world shifting and fading at my quick movement. I saw a person laying next to me, yet I couldn’t see their face. I knew them... no... I knew him.  
He had blonde hair which lay untouched on the bed, though messy; it looked like a golden pool of water. My hand was already moving forwards to this boy that I knew-but-didn’t-know and I rested a hand on top of his head.  
The boy stirred slightly, but was still asleep. He looked about my age, sixteen, but for some reason he, and myself, looked young at the same time. The kind of young which we could’ve been mistaken for twelve year olds, or possibly even younger.  
As I lightly stroked the boys soft, blonde hair I felt my heart leap. A pain in my chest that I hadn’t felt in so long, it was a burning, sharp pain. But it also felt so soft, and important, I knew it meant something good.  
Suddenly the pain moved to my right eye, it was forcing me to pull away from the boy, I wouldn’t let it.  
I pushed myself even closer, my eye throbbing at every second, the centimetres becoming smaller and smaller the closer I got. Then I felt a hard crunch, my eye was collapsing into itself and blood had already started to pour out of my socket.  
For a dream the pain felt awfully real, but it was all worth it.  
The pain dissipated, and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in, even though the feeling of blood was still trickling down my face, I got the courage to open my one good eye.  
The sight before me was one I never expected to see, the boys face... all the memories...  
Eugeo!’

I awoke, nurses were all around me, needles being pushed into my arms and patches attached to my body. I couldn’t feel any of this, as I reached up to my right eye all I could think of was...

I finally got him back.

—

**Author's Note:**

> I started the book on wattpad but decided to add it here aswell lmao, people on AO3 will get updates quicker :0


End file.
